Dreams
by Looneygamemaster
Summary: Every child has bad dreams. Ichijouji Ken is no exception...but his dreams are a bit more horrifying than the average child...
1. The First Dream

Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to Toei and Bandai. Since I'm not involved with them, no Digimon ownership for me…

* * *

The First Dream

Every child, no matter their capabilities, maturity, or intelligence, has had dreams.

Dreams so horrible they linger long after, reminding the child of their innermost terror.

Ichijouji Ken, renowned boy genius, was no exception.

But his were worse.

They would be even if he was a normal Chosen Child. For all the joys it brought them, including friends of absolute loyalty and trust, each of the Chosen Children had faced horrors beyond what any normal child was expected to face.

But Ken's were worse.

Beacause _he _had been one of those horrors.

And almost every night, he would dream…

Dream of indescribable cruelty to Digimon…

Dream of whispers from the darkness, laughing at him, mocking him…

Dream of his friend scattering into dust as he held him in his arms and tried to apologize—but it was too late…

But those were not the worst dreams.

He knew what the worst dreams were…

_He covers his face against the blinding, unforgiving sand, as he walks forward. He knows where he is._

_The place where he murdered his best friend. His only friend._

_But it was calm then—as though mocking the tempest that raged inside of the boy. Now—now it reflects his heart._

_A soft chuckle draws his attention. He turns his head, and his eyes widen in horror._

_A prison cell block._

_Walking forward, __willing__ his wobbly legs to move, he heads towards the cell._

_And he glares at the creature trapped inside._

_His same height. His same hair, though fair more extravagant._

_A blue cape—to declare the creature's greatness._

_Purple-rimmed sunglasses that hide the eyes—the eyes that burn with a cold, wicked flame._

_A mouth set in an arrogant smirk, not betraying an ounce of the madness that burns within the creature._

"_**Well, well…Ken-chan,**__" the creature hisses. "__**It **__**has**__** been a while.**__"_

_But the creature's voice—its voice is the worst._

_His voice—and yet, not his voice. It is a voice that carries unbridled wickedness wrapped in a cold, calm package._

_A voice no human could use._

_But Ken knows the creature is not human. He knows the creature all too well._

_The Digimon Kaiser._

_The Digital World's worst nightmare._

_And now…his as well._

"_**You hardly visit anymore Ken-chan,**__" it continues in a damnably __**friendly**__ tone. "__**One would think you don't like me anymore.**__"_

_He glares at the creature—he will __**not**__ show his fear. He will __**not **__show the pleading, desperate desire to silence the creature. "I'm surprised it took the personification of perfection that long to figure it out," he says, coldly._

_The Kaiser merely chuckles. "__**My, my, such a harsh tone, Ken-chan. I would have thought you'd be grateful for my—guidance. But I guess not, since you've started socializing with everyone—how **__**is**__** life among the maggot class?**__"_

"_Better than life with you!" snaps Ken. "Better a maggot than a twisted despot!"_

"_**Is that so, Ken-chan?**__" The Kaiser steps forward, until only the bars separate them, his smirk grown into a mad grin. "__**I think you're lying Ken-chan. Mama wouldn't like that, would she?**__"_

"_Lying?! You think I __**want**__ to be you again?!"_

"_**Yes, I think so. Somewhere deep inside, you miss the power we had, don't you? That power…the power to do with all life as we pleased. Because we are perfection.**__" The demon's grin stretches even further. "__**Remember those Elecmon and Gotsumon we made fight? It was fun, wasn't it…seeing the lower life-forms battling for our amusement?**__"_

"_Shut up…"_

"_**Remember those pathetic Gizamon that were too weak to survive our work? And that foolish Gomamon that tried to stand up to us…heh, heh. We certainly taught him a lesson, didn't we?**__"_

"_Shut up!"_

"_**Ah, and how could I forget little Agumon? He certainly felt our power, didn't he? Until he escaped…we still owe that pathetic excuse of a partner some whippings for that.**__"_

"_SHUT UP!!!"_

"_**And those so-called Chosen Children—remember how they feared us? How they trembled at our might, our cruelty, our POWER!**__"_

"_Shut up…shut up…" It's of no use. The creature's voice forces memories into the boy's mind._

_Memories of horrendous cruelty…of inhuman abuse…of disgust and hatred stemming from all eyes upon him._

"_Go away…" Tears begin pouring out of his eyes, and he slumps to the ground. "Go away…why won't you go away?"_

_The Kaiser has no pity for him and laughs. "__**You're pathetic! You wanted greatness—greatness like Osamu didn't you? And now you reject that greatness! You sit there and cry over your great deeds and hope to bury them in your new life among the insects.**__" Suddenly, to Ken, the Kaiser seems to grow, to tower over him. "__**Well, you won't burry me. Soon…I will return and reclaim my destiny.**__"_

"_You…you can't. You're gone…you can't come back."_

"_**Ah, but I can Ken-chan. Perhaps not today—but it's only a matter of time. With only a pathetic insect like you standing in my way, my return is guaranteed.**__" Suddenly, the demon grabs him by the collar. "__**You had your chance to be part of perfection Ken-chan—and you spurned it. When I take control, I'll make you watch as I bring the suffering your pathetic friends so rightly deserve!**__"_

"_No—get away! Get away from me!"_

_Laughter. Wicked, merciless laughter._

"_GET AWAY!"_

"GET AWAY!"

Ken leapt up in bed, sweat pouring down his head, his heart pumping as if he'd run a marathon. With wild eyes, he looked for any signs of the demon.

And he heard something.

"_**Ken-chan…**__"_

"NO! Keep away from me you demon!" Madly, without reason or thought he swung his arms towards the sound.

And a small shape went flying off his bed.

"K-Ken-chan?" Ken's heart stopped, his blind panic broken. It was not the Kaiser's voice…

"Wormmon…oh God, no! Wormmon!" Dashing down the bed, he leapt towards the small form in the darkness and scooped it up in his arms. "Wormmon, Wormmon---are you alright? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

"I-I'm alright Ken-chan," the small gentle voice replied. "J-just a little surprised, that's all."

"Are you alright?" Ken demanded, looking over the Baby Digimon for any sign of major injury. After all he'd done to Wormmon, the boy couldn't stand the thought of leaving even one mark on his body.

"Ken-chan, I'm fine," replied Wormmon, his voice a little firmer. He then stared at his partner. "More importantly…are _you_ alright, Ken-chan?"

Ken met his gaze—and, as had become unfortunately too easy for him, plastered a smile on his face. "It's nothing Wormmon—just a bad dream."

The cocoon Digimon didn't drop his gaze. "Ken-chan, I've seen you have bad dreams before. They make you sad, but they never make you scared. Are you _sure_ you're alright?"

Ken stared at his friend.

_I should tell him…it's the right thing to do. It'd make things easier…_

"Really, it's nothing Wormmon—just a dream. Dreams can't hurt you."

His partner finally dropped his stare, making Ken breathe an inward sigh of relief. "Alright Ken-chan…but tell me if there's anything wrong, alright? I don't want you to suffer alone."

"Right—I promise."

As the two climbed upward towards bed and sleep, Ken's heart weighed heavy with the lie he had told his friend.

But then he remembered the Kaiser's words.

"…_**we still owe that pathetic excuse of a partner some whippings for that.**__"_

Wormmon had suffered more than anyone else at the Kaiser's cruel hand. And Ken would not let even the memory of the demon haunt his friend.

_That's right Kaiser…torture me all you want. I'll take it all…and I won't let him suffer anymore._

As he went to sleep, Ken almost thought he heard a wicked laugh, as though in challenge…

* * *

This is not the end of the story, I promise.

For those who care about such things, Wormmon is Minnomon in this story, but from what I've seen of the Japanese version, Ken always calls him Wormmon.

Anyway, my purpose in writing this story is twofold. First, I wanted to make a friendship story with Ken and Wormmon, who have probably the sweetest relationship of any of the new characters. It's such a good opportunity for a story—and there's something wrong when those stories are less than the slash fics involving Ken…

I also wanted to have Ken confront the Kaiser, which I think would be a cool psychological moment. There are some good fics involving this idea (Reflections and I_Lucidity to name my favorites) but sadly, not enough.

Anyway, I'll have more chapters up soon, so read and review please!


	2. The Second Dream

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, Digimon is Toei and Bandai's, blah, blah, blah.

* * *

The Second Dream

_Again, he stands in the desert, blinding sand stinging his eyes._

_Again, he looks upon his worst nightmare._

_And again, it speaks in that wretched voice._

"_**I heard your challenge, Ken-chan,**__" the Kaiser hisses. "__**It seems I still have much to teach you about discipline—yes, much indeed.**__"_

_No response. He glares at the Kaiser with all his strength, __**determined**__ not to show his fear, __**determined**__ not to show his terror-filled hatred of that hideous, distorted voice._

_The Kaiser snickers. "__**Oho…playing silent are we? Not even going to justify your worthlessness, eh? Well, that's fine…**__**I**__** have plenty to say.**__"_

Don't listen to him…don't listen. He can't do anything to you…don't listen.

"_**Well, Ken-chan, while your defiance annoys me, I was impressed by your challenge. It shows you have a bit more strength than I thought. Pity it's so ill-used…strength used for an unworthy cause is the same as weakness.**__"_

Don't listen…don't answer him. Don't give him any satisfaction…

"_**No, forget pity…it's absolutely disgusting how you use it.**__"_

Don't listen…don't answer…

"_**Disgusting how you use it to protect that filth…**__"_

"_His name is Wormmom!" Ken shouts, forgetting his thoughts. "Not filth—Wormmon!" He curses himself immediately for speaking._

_The Kaiser waves his hand dismissively. "__**Yes, yes…I can't be expected to commit lesser beings to memory. Except…when they're treated improperly. Treated like EQUALS.**__" Again, the Kaiser's grin stretches. "__**It might SEEM a good idea, but trust me Ken-chan…it is not the way of a perfect being.**__"_

_Ken longs to shout, to defend his friend, to declare him his SUPERIOR, but fights the temptation, and returns to silence._

_But it's too late._

"_**Already that improper treatment has shown reprehensible results. The way the maggot treated you last night, like some fragile vase that needs protecting…**__" The Kaiser spits at him. "__**Disgusting. Were I in control, that filth would still know its place.**__" _

Don't listen…don't listen…

"_**But you already know that, don't you Ken-chan?**__" The Kaiser laughs. "__**Remember how good it felt to strike that maggot? To make it FEAR you? RESPECT you?**__"_

"_Stop it," Ken mutters, unable to keep silent—again, the demon's voice pulls forth memories, horrible memories. "Stop it."_

"_**How it felt to kick it? To make it suffer? To crush its pathetic dream of you returning to 'normal?'**__"_

"_Stop it!" Tears spring forth again, as the memories bring forth more voices._

"_**Shut up, you annoying maggot!**__"_

"_**HE is the perfect partner for me. Not you!**__"_

_CRACK!!_

"_**NEVER call me Ken-chan! I am the Digimon Kaiser!**__"_

"_STOP IT!!!" Ken shouts. "Wormmon…Wormmon is my friend! I will NEVER do that to him again!"_

_The Kaiser sighs, in mock-pity. "__**Poor Ken-chan…so determined to fit among the insects, that you delude yourself into calling them friends.**__**Tell me…what do your 'friends' really think of you?**__"_

"_T-they've forgiven me. I don't deserve it, but…they've forgiven me."_

"_**Perhaps…or perhaps, deep in their hearts, they still hate you. Still fear you…still detest you for the great deeds their puny minds deem monstrous!**__"_

"_N-no…" Ken turns his face away, in denial. But the demon's voice is merciless, and continues, dark glee dripping from every syllable._

"_**Even the maggot…even it still fears you. It comforts you, seems to worry for you, but it still fears you. As it rightly should—its existence is worthless compared to yours.**__" Now, anger, black anger somehow mixing equally with the demonic joy. "__**That is what makes your crimes unforgiveable! You are superior to it—superior to all of the insects—and you want nothing more than to live among them! To live in inferiority!**__" Again, the Kaiser grabs him, and Ken closes his eyes in terror. "__**You disgusting INSECT…you WILL pay for spitting upon our perfection. You WILL watch as I give their lives meaning—meaning in suffering! Suffering to amuse us!!**__"_

_Again, he laughs, and again, Ken screams._

_Again…and again…and again…_

_------------_

It had been one week since the dreams had started.

One week. One week of suffering beyond imagination.

He couldn't even sleep properly anymore; if he went to sleep, the Kaiser would take him.

Would take control…would destroy everything he loved.

But it wouldn't matter, since he'd slip into sleep eventually…

And the demon would be there. To laugh at him. To mock him with its hideous voice.

Mama had noticed, and had asked him if he was sleeping alright. And as usual, Ken put on a smile and said he was fine.

Wormmon had noticed—and Wormmon was not as easily convinced.

Every chance he got, the cocoon Digimon would pop an innocent sounding question about his dream, or how it was affecting him. It was starting to slightly annoy Ken, though he knew his friend had his best interests in mind.

But he had already decided to never discuss the dreams with him. To never rekindle the Kaiser's memory.

Especially since the demon had started to particularly focus on him for his nightly torture session.

No. Never.

--------------

For what seemed the thousandth time today, Ken forced his drooping eyes open as he tried to focus on his homework.

His grades had been suffering as a result of the dreams—and he _needed_ to pull them back up.

His school was very tough on slackers.

Sighing for what also seemed the thousandth time today, Ken tried to think of the Algebra problem, keeping all thoughts of the dreams from his mind.

"St-st-studying hard, Ken-chan?" asked an observing Wormmon, his question interrupted by an enormous yawn. Ken turned his head and nodded—and took a closer look at his partner.

Something seemed…wrong. Wormmon seemed…lethargic.

His partner was never one for boundless energy, but he was never outright lazy.

Suddenly conscious of the boy looking at him, Wormmon seemed to become very nervous, and turned his beady eyes towards the windows. "N-nice day. R-really shouldn't be the type of day for studying."

"Wormmon."

"Y-yes, Ken-chan?"

"Let me look at you."

"I-I think you need to focus on your work Ken-chan. D-don't let me distract you…"

"Wormmon. Now." It was not a request.

Gulping slightly, his partner returned his gaze towards him, as Ken stood up from the chair and approached him.

There were large bags under his eyes.

Wormmon had not been sleeping well.

For…a week?

"Wormmon." The Digimon gulped again. Ken was angry—he could tell from his eyes. "Have you been staying up all night? Watching me?"

"I-I've b-been getting enough sleep…"

"Wormmon."

"Y-yes I was, but…"

"NO!" Wormmon flinched at his partner's tone. "No excuses! You can't keep doing this Wormmon—you can't stay awake every time I have a bad dream!" He grabbed the cocoon Digimon, who shrank back as far as he could go.

And Ken half-heard a wicked laugh of approval.

Feeling an inward stab of guilt, the boy changed his voice. "Please, Wormmon—promise me you'll stop this. You suffering needlessly isn't going to help me at all."

Wormmon stared at his partner, fear turning into sadness—and nodded. "I will, Ken-chan…"

Ken sighed in relief. _Thank good-_

"But only if you tell me about your dream."

_-ness._

Ken stared at his partner with a tired annoyance. "Wormmon…"

"No! Listen to me Ken-chan!" And Ken was taken aback by the firmness in the timid Digimon's voice. "This isn't just a dream…it's making you suffer! You've been sleeping much worse than I have Ken-chan, and you've said less than a hundred words to me or your parents this week." Now his eyes were furrowed in stern determination. "If you don't tell me about your dream, I'll stay awake as long as I need to!"

Silence. Both the boy and the Digimon stared at each other, unflinching, unblinking.

Ken lowered his eyes first—and gave a small sad chuckle. "I can never win with you, can I? You're just so stubborn…"

Wormmon still held his gaze. "No more stubborn than you Ken-chan." Now his voice turned pleading. "Please tell me; it makes me so sad to see Ken-chan suffer. I want to do something to help you…"

Ken sighed—and began. "For the past week, I've been having dreams—horrible dreams. I-It's about…the Digimon Kaiser."

Wormmon blinked. "But you always have those dreams Ken-chan—and they don't have this effect…"

"This dream…it's different. I…" He gulped, fear almost constricting his throat. "I…I see the Digimon Kaiser…trapped in some kind of cell…separate from me." Wormmon's eyes widened—whatever he was expecting, it had not been that.

"And this dream…it's worse than the others?"

"It is." Now Ken had begun shaking. "He talks to me…mocks me…calls me worthless…laughs at me, with that awful, awful voice." Tears began springing forth. "And…he talks about all the things I…he…we…he talks about all the Kaiser's crimes. And…I remember all of them. How…how all those Digimon suffered by my hand. And you." Wormmon started. "He's started focusing on you…threatens you…makes fun of you…r-reminds me of how I-I t-treated you. And…and…" Ken could speak no more, and he collapsed into his hands, sobbing as though his heart would break.

"Oh Ken-chan…" Wormmon put his little hand towards his partner's head. "Ken-chan…" Ken's stoic, almost coldly polite demeanor had shattered—he was a boy of eight again, burdened with unimaginable weight and only one way to show it.

"Ken-chan…why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep all this to yourself?"

"I-I d-didn't w-want to r-remind you of him…" Suddenly, he shook his head. "N-no, th-that was just an e-excuse. I d-didn't want to s-see that l-look in your eyes…that t-t-terrified look y-you always gave him. It w-would've d-destroyed me…y-you were never g-going to give me that look again. I-it should have been d-done with…over…"

"It _is_ over, Ken-chan." Ken looked up and again saw determination in his partner's eyes. "I'm not afraid of the Kaiser anymore…do you know why? Because he's _gone_. He's gone Ken-chan, and he'll never come back—you're the _true_ Ken-chan. You won't _let_ him come back."

"Y-you d-didn't hear him Wormmon. He keeps s-saying he'll return…says it's only a m-matter of t-time…"

"He won't. You won't let him."

"How…how can you be so sure?"

"Because I'm your friend Ken-chan…it's my job to be sure when you aren't. And I'm sure of this—you're a _good person_. You're kind, honest, and whatever _he_ says, you are not weak." Ken looked at his friend in questioning, who smiled with his eyes. "You realized the things the Kaiser did were wrong…you found my Digi-tamma…and you've done more than anyone asks of you to atone." He gave a small chuckle. "Frankly, there's no one else I'd rather have for my partner—my _friend_."

Wiping his tears from his eyes, Ken smiled. It was a small smile, but it was genuine. "You're truly incredible Wormmon…to have such absolute faith in me, of all people." Slowly, he scooped the little Baby in his arms and embraced him lovingly. "Thank you…thank you for everything."

No more words were said. No more words needed to be said.

The two simply stood there, each of their tortured souls finding solace in the other.

* * *

So read and review please—there'll be one more chapter, so keep you're eyes on this fic!


	3. The Final Dream and the First Dream

Disclaimer: Toei and Bandai own Digimon—I don't. Did you expect me to?

* * *

The Final Dream and the First Dream

_Again he stands in the desert._

_Again he stands before the prison._

_Again, he confronts the demon._

No more again. This ends now.

"_**I saw your little moment with your maggot,**__"_ _sneers the Kaiser. "__**It was so touching it made me want to vomit.**__"_

_Again he glares—not in desperation, but in defiance. "That conversation was not meant for your ears, demon."_

_For the first time, the Kaiser's smirk falters—but only for a second, and it quickly straightens. "__**I see—you couldn't defeat me with silence, so now you hope to do so with words. You'll have to do much better than that though—I am not as easily broken as you.**__"_

_Ken clutches his fist. "I am not weak."_

"_**I'm afraid your actions say otherwise Ken-chan—does a strong being seek comfort from a maggot? An idiotic, worthless, NOTHING? Does it merely take empty words from the nothing to set your determination?**__" The Kaiser sighs. "__**You've fallen lower than I could ever think possible Ken-chan—and that is saying something. Your resistance is futile anyway—you WILL succumb to my urging.**__"_

_Again Ken hears voices—but these voices are different…_

_They come from someone he knows all too well…_

"I like you because you're gentle, Ken-chan. But you have to be strong too, or you'll be consumed by your own gentleness…"

"_**The urge to inflict pain on the lesser beings…**__"_

"Then you told me to call you the Digimon Kaiser…I can't do that! No matter what you look like, Ken-chan is Ken-chan!"

"_**Like the weak maggot…you already showed your anger towards it. Care to wager how long it'll be before you start whipping it again?**__"_

"You've returned to the kind Ken-chan…"

"_**Why do you even try to hide that longing? Its very existence is a crime against our perfection!**__"_

"Wormmon?"

"Yes Ken-chan?"

"…I'm glad you were born."

"…Me too, Ken-chan."

"_**To speak nothing of its insistence on being OUR partner. The perfect being demands a perfect Digimon—not a weak, worthless worm!**__"_

"There's no one I'd rather have for my partner…my _friend_."

_Ken lowers his head. The Kaiser's grin stretches._

_Any moment now, he will hear the delicious sounds of his worthless tears and begging._

No.

_Ken raises his head—and his blue eyes, formerly dull from fear, burn with an icy fury._

_Like the Kaiser's—and yet, not._

"_I hate you," he says plainly. "I hate you so much, that when you use that wretched voice, you make it impossible to think—impossible to tell the truth from the lies you spew. But there is one thing I know to be true—and that is enough."_

_The Kaiser raises his eyebrows in interest. "__**Oh? And what is this one thing Ken-chan?**__"_

"_Wormmon is not weak."_

_Silence._

_The Kaiser throws his head back and laughs. "__**Is that it? Ha, ha , ha…I'm more the fool for actually thinking you had something worthwhile to—**__"_

"_Wormmon is stronger than you."_

_Silence._

_Now, for the first time, the Kaiser's grin completely vanishes._

_For a second._

_It reappears, but it is different—no longer calm, it shakes with rage._

"_**I'm sorry, Ken-chan,**__" he says, his voice also seeping with anger. "__**I must have misheard you. I could have sworn you said that that…MAGGOT is superior to me.**__"_

"_You heard correctly, demon. He IS stronger than you. Do you want to know why?"_

"_**DO enlighten me, Ken-chan.**__" _

"_Then tell me this 'Kaiser-sama'"—and the demon growls at the disrespect of his title—"what would you do if your best friend—your only friend—suddenly changed for the worst? If he was driven mad beyond limitations, if he suddenly decided you weren't a friend anymore, if he suddenly treated you like a slave. Would you stay with that friend? Or would you leave him to his inevitable doom?"_

"_**Let me know when these questions have a point.**__" But the Kaiser's attempt at a bored, superior sounding voice is poor, and his fist is clenching._

"_Wormmon chose to stay. He chose to stay with a friend who seemed to be lost—lost to a monster wearing his skin. Because he saw what the other could not see—his friend, trapped, attempting to escape. He chose monstrous abuse and cruelty over his own safety, all for the sake of that friend. Could YOU do such a thing 'Kaiser-sama'?"_

"_**Such a choice means nothing!**__" sneers the Kaiser, sounding angrier than he intended. "__**All it proves is the worthless creature's stupidity—its inability to accept a dead person! That is not strength!**__" And then, to the Kaiser's shock, there is a smirk on KEN'S face now._

"_Why don't we stop with the pretending Kaiser? You already know I speak the truth—you KNOW Wormmon is stronger than you. That's the real reason you hate him so much, isn't it?"_

"_**Don't you DARE presume for ME, Ichijouji Ken!!**__"_

"_But you know. You know—because he defeated you." And as the Kaiser stares in enraged shock, Ken continues, "Your arrogance goes beyond foolishness Kaiser, but you aren't unintelligent. You KNOW he defeated you. Daisuke and Magnamon defeated Kimeramon, but HE defeated you. His sacrifice awoke me—and drove you away, deep into your prison. He proved his superiority. So tell me this, Kaiser—if a 'weak worthless worm', as I believe you called him, is superior, what does that make you?"_

"_**You DARE…You DARE…**__"_

"_I'll tell you what that makes you," replies Ken, and his smirk is gone, as he steps forward, until only the bars separate the two. "An insignificant parasite. In the grand scheme of the universe, you're nothing but a disgusting mosquito who feeds on pain and suffering instead of blood." The Kaiser releases a bestial scream and lunges forward to grab Ken, but the boy grabs the demon's hand, without a single change of expression. "And when there's nothing left to feed on…you die. You are not perfection, you are not a ruler, and you aren't even worth being afraid of." Releasing his hand, Ken turns aside and walks away. "Stop calling me here—I have better things to do with my life. Like cleaning up after your mess."_

"_**Get back here…**__" the Kaiser snarls, his entire being quaking with unholy rage. "__**I SAID GET BACK HERE!!! THAT WAS AN ORDER!!! How DARE you…how do you have the GALL to talk to ME like that?!!! You, nothing but a pathetic INSECT…that's all you are!!!! AN INSECT!!! YOU HEAR ME?!!!! AN INSECT!!!!"**_

_There is no response but the blowing of the desert winds._

"_**You think this is OVER, Ichijouji Ken?!!**__" __The Kaiser breaks into a laugh—wild and hysterical. "__**You think your insignificant words have driven ME back?!! No matter how long it takes, no matter how much you resist me, I WILL return!!! And you will PAY—oh yes, you will PAY! You will pay when you shed your disgusting tears over the torture and deaths of your pathetic fellow insects---ESPECIALLY the maggot!!! You thought it suffered at my hands before?!! By the time I'm through with the filth, it will be BEGGING me to end its worthless exis—**__"_

_WHAM!_

_The Kaiser flies towards the back of the cell, blood spraying from his nose. Standing over the slumped demon is Ken, the icy flame in his eyes burning like mad—and to the Kaiser, the boy suddenly seems to grow, to tower over him._

_For the first time—the Kaiser fears his other half._

"_Throw your temper tantrums all you want," he says in a deathly quiet voice. "Slander me and everyone I care for if it makes your black heart swell. But you will NEVER harm anyone of my friends EVER again. Your reign is OVER, Digimon Kaiser—history will only remember you as another fallen tyrant. A tyrant who became drunk with power, who eventually drank himself to death. That's all you are. And I reject you."_

_Silence._

_Ken's eyes widen. The Kaiser is screaming, his mouth is moving._

_But there is no sound. Ken hears nothing._

_No trace of that hideous voice._

_A smile, the largest, most genuine smile he has had in a week, crosses the boy's face. _

_And he leaves the now calm desert for happier grounds._

-------------

In the top of the bunk bed, Wormmon sighed in happy relief, as a smile crossed the dreaming boy's face.

The nightmares were over. Ken-chan was happy again. The Kaiser would torture his partner no more.

Closing his eyes, it took less than a minute for the cocoon Digimon to join his friend in dreamland…

-------------

Every child, no matter their capabilities, maturity, or intelligence, has had dreams.

Dreams so wonderful they always remain, reminding the child of their innermost joy.

Ichijouji Ken, renowned boy genius, was no exception.

But his were better.

They would be even if he was a normal Chosen Child. For all the horror it brought them, including monsters of unimaginable evil, the Chosen Children had experienced genuine joy and happiness beyond what any child was expected to have.

But Ken's were better.

Because _he_ had been one of those monsters—and was not anymore.

And almost every night, he would dream…

Dream of blowing bubbles with Osamu nii-chan…

Dream of heated soccer matches with a fiery goggle-head, until they both collapsed on the ground in exhausted laughter…

Dream of unimaginable steps taken involving a certain lanky, purple haired girl (like holding her hand)…

But those were not the best dreams.

He knew what the best dreams were…

_It is a field of blinding sand—but slowly, as if by magic, green appears all over. Trees bloom, flowers grow, and streams start babbling._

_He is a boy of eight again, and he looks with an innocent, happy grin towards his friend, a green worm with large eyes._

"_What'cha wanna do today Wormmon?"_

_The worm smiles with his eyes. "Anything! As long as I'm with Ken-chan, anything is fun!"_ _And he dashes onwards, a giggling Ken running after him._

_Onwards…towards their next fun day…_

* * *

Well, that's that! Some who have read my other stories might have noticed that this one isn't quite as dark. The fact is, I'm getting kind of tired of writing stories like that, and want to try to do happier ones. Sorry to those who liked those stories—but I'm not really a depressing kind of guy.

Anyway, I hope you all liked this story, and review it!


End file.
